1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to recording apparatuses.
2. Description of Related Art
Ink jet printers, such as that disclosed in JP-A-2008-281549 and described below, are known as recording apparatuses that carry out recording processes on a recording medium.
JP-A-2008-281549 discloses a large-format ink jet printer (LFP), which is capable of, for example, performing printing processes using comparatively large-size recording paper (for example, JIS A1, JIS B1, and so on) as the recording medium. This ink jet printer includes a recording head capable of moving back and forth in a sub direction, which is orthogonal to the transport path of the recording paper, and the printing process is carried out by ejecting ink onto the recording paper from this recording head. Printing paper that has undergone the printing process is then continuously discharged from the printer, falls into a receptacle (a stacker) provided therebelow, and is held in a stacked state.
Incidentally, there are two types for the stacker provided in such ink jet printers, or a rear type, such as that disclosed in JP-A-2008-281549, and a front type, which is the opposite of the rear type. With a rear type stacker, the recording surface side of the paper, onto which the recording process has been carried out, rubs against the stacker as the paper is stacked, and thus there is the concern that abrasions and so on will occur in the recording surface. Accordingly, from the standpoint of protecting this recording surface, it is preferable to employ a front type stacker; however, it is necessary to attach front type stackers to the front side of the ink jet printer, which makes it necessary to provide a wide clearance. Thus, in the past, a system in which the stacker is attached to the ink jet printer only when the stacker is necessary has been employed, but this too has been problematic in that attaching such a large-size stacker is an extremely complicated process.